


Secrets, Secrets, Secrets.

by LoSzeged



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict, Family Issues, Gen, Horror, Internal Conflict, Late at Night, Lore Exploration, Marriage, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Mystery, Problems, Secrets, Swearing, Tension, mystery horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoSzeged/pseuds/LoSzeged
Summary: After Moving back to Raven Brooks, The Peterson family seems to be slowly drifting apart.It should have been simple. They didn't have to pay for the house. Theodore was taking a new job for the Golden Apple Company...But when Aaron and Mya ask him about their family that used to live here, he's silent.Soon things start to seem less and less simple, and Dianne grows worried about what these secrets were doing to their relationship.-Ike Gershowitz, a childhood friend of Theodores, is hired on as a security guard during the parks construction, the location troubles him. He knows there's something more going on with their town, but nobody wants to hear about it, they're all too hopeful that the Companys new development will bring in money.But Secrets and Silence breed problems.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Any of the Characters, which are copyright of Dynamic Pixels.  
> I'm just a fan that loves to write and loves the story of them.  
> The interpretation is a bit different in this one.

Night.  
The sounds of crickets and light rustling of the trees in the wind.  
Obscured calls of the black birds and animals.  
It was only the first week of the new job.  
Development crews had brought in supplies, organizing the plans were underway, but that was about it.  
For now all Ike was guarding was the materials, who would want to come out here to mess with that?  
but you never know.  
The cabin was still pretty empty.  
For now just the essentials, report forms, comm line, flashlight, bed, few personal items.  
He didn't expect anyone.  
The radio was on playing country music, it was a bit at odds with the scenery outside,but comforting none the less.  
The only door in was locked from his side.  
Until construction got further along, there wasn't much to do.  
Ike sits back down in the chair with a sigh, more deep in thought than anything.  
He wasn't going to turn down the job, because he needed to get paid somehow, but, alot of things just felt… Off, about it.

\--------

The shifting wood creaks, and he stills into complete focus.  
It could just be the cabin, from the breeze, it was off-ground.  
The knocks send a pit into his stomach.  
What kind of vandal or thief would be knocking?  
He turns his gaze towards the source warily and still jerks backwards from the slender fingered figure sprawled against the window, staring back at him with a demonic grin and beady eyes.  
As it's long face falls back in laughter, Ike sighs raggedly, sinking shoulders as he gets up to go to the the door.  
Some 'monster'.  
"Ted!"  
He calls, looking around the side of the cabin, "What d'you think you're doin'?"  
With the way he was balanced precariously on the frame edge he was surprised he hadn't fallen off laughing.  
"Me?"  
Theodore scoffs, jumping down to come face him,  
"Yeah, You." Who else?  
Though Ike was serious, Theodores expression suggests he was anything but that.  
"Oh I'm Terrified." he smirks, "You're VERY Intimidating Mr Gershowitz. I'm sure the hoodlums won't need much… Coercing."  
"Hm.." Wryly Ike pulls his lip back, "So what are you doing here?"  
"..."  
Theodore tilts his head at the insistently professional response.  
"I thought you might be lonely."  
Now Ike struggles to hold a laugh, "pff-"  
"You know, being out here in the dark." Theodore turns noting the surrounding forest, "At night. With Noone Around…."  
Pensively Ike fidgets his posture,  
"A...Are you flirting with me?"  
"......Well I wasn't but if you're into that-"  
"N-No-! No, No.. That's uh…"  
He could feel his awkwardness grow by the second, and knew it was the reason Theodore was smiling at him like that, which made it worse.  
Ike takes a breath,   
"Okay you can come in."  
Theodore raises his eyebrows, "Cool."  
He couldn't really refuse him anyway, but internally prays he hold off on the jokes. Shutting the door, it took all of 4 seconds from him entering to have that hope smushed.  
"Ah. This IS a nice confinement centre."  
Theodore notes aloud, scanning the one room cabin.  
"I hope." Ike shrugs  
Dropping a sudden silence between them as he returns to his desk. Theodore turns to him with a more pensive expression, he doesn't say anything, just stares.  
Ike sits down regardless, picking his book he'd dropped back up from the floor,   
"You know, with the 'Rumours'."  
"...'Rumours'?"  
It didn't seem possible he wouldn't know.  
Ike vaguely nods, "Oy, if it gets ugly I appreciate a place that can be locked."  
(and not have multiple points to break through)  
In seeming agreement, Theodore tilts his head, but simultaneously… "That doesn't sound like very good security. How much are they paying you?"  
"...." He shrugs.  
".....Not enough huh?"  
Ike was tempted to click his tongue, surely he knew what he was talking about?  
Theodore sighs as he remains silent on that too,  
"Alright. What?"  
He's barely looking at him as he asks, more at the ready to go post-its and calendar on the wall.   
But his asking felt like a vilification, that might lead to some answers.  
"Why is the park being built here?"  
"......."  
Ike shifts when Theodore doesn't answer, still staring at the papers on the wall as if they were something worthwhile examining, he considers maybe he hadn't heard him properly,  
"Why-"  
"Because the company wants to."  
Kind of a weak answer.  
Coming from him it sounded kind of odd, too.  
Maybe he'd changed.  
"It just seems…"  
Ike hesitates, having been unable to talk about it with anyone else, " Like a bad idea."  
It was hard to tell if the surprise Theodore has was real or faked as he finally turns to him,   
"Why?"  
"....."  
(Surely he wasn't the only one thinking it)  
"You've been gone a long time, huh, Theo?"  
His gaze searches Ikes face and posture for what exactly he meant by it.  
(Yet he's the only one that might listen)  
"there's been alot of disappearances in these woods over the years."  
"....."  
"Somethins protectin it, obviously."  
"....."  
Ike knew Theodore knows what he was getting at, more than those corporate people did.  
"So why do they want to disturb it? At the least it's-- Disrespectful to the people who've…"  
"....."  
He doesn't finish the sentence, furrowing his brows at Theodores silent blank expression.  
"Why are you building it for them?"  
"....I need the money."  
"Is that really it?"  
To be honest hearing him say that was kind of disappointing.  
Theodore lightly groans, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably, Ikes gaze follows him to the bed where he sits down at the edge reluctantly.  
"Well." He breathes, "No. But. I wasn't aware there was that many."  
"...."  
While tempting to disbelieve, it was probably the truth, since he's been gone all this time. Unlike the people asking for development.  
"They didn't mention it?"  
Ike wonders,  
"No. Not to me, anyway."  
"..."  
Internally Ike was hoping that he could see the same thing as he did, about what might be the cause, nobody else seemed to. But…  
"...Oh well." Theodore slaps his thighs, straightening his posture with a dismissive air, "It's too late to back out of the contract."  
"..hhh…"  
"We won't be removing all of the trees. Just a section. If anything, A… Forest merge sounds plausible. Aesthetically."  
(…..Was that really wise?)  
Ike wonders, but simultaneously, he could tell Theodore was worried about it, underneath his facade, and may just be trying to make the best of it.


	2. Chapter 2

When their parents decided to have Guests over for dinner, it was a big deal.  
While Theodore and Dianne occupied the kitchen, Aaron and Mya were told to clean up. Impressions and cleanliness were important after all.  
"hhh…" Rolling his head back Aaron sighs, surely they don't have to clean the WHOLE house. They were only coming for dinner…  
"?" Turning his gaze towards the kitchen door, Aaron quietly moves closer.  
"So?" He hears Dianne saying, "Who were they?"  
"......."  
She chuckles, feeling teased by his silence, "Come On-! DO Tell."  
"henh.."  
"...?"  
Hearing them both in equally good spirits was rarer these days… Leaning closer to the door lock, Aaron can't help but listen in.  
"Well…" Theodore notes calmly, "They were rich."  
Cutting another thin slice from the meat.  
"HOW 'rich'?" Dianne asks curiously as she stirs the ingredients for a sauce.  
"mm...Fairly so… Not. Millions. From what I know, but.."  
He passes it off, continuing to cut.  
"Get any of it?"  
"heh…"  
"aw. Fitting, anyway.."  
Dianne remarks.  
Aaron squeezes his brows closer together, squinting into the keyhole pensively.  
(" What are they talking about…?")

\-----------

He usually hated meeting his Dads business associates. Though they changed with place, They always seemed to be the fancier type.  
And that meant he had to be extra quiet.  
It was hard to believe that these people were involved in anything having to do with children or entertainment, if he- a kid- Wasn't allowed to act like one when they were around.  
Although, even if it was partly for impressing purposes, he couldn't be mad at the food his parents served.  
Neither were the guests.  
Looking between the hearty bowl of juicily sauced thinly sliced meats piled over lightly spiced rice, and sprinkled with chopped spring onions,   
One of the businessmen raises his eyebrows in surprise,  
"What do you call this meal? It's delicious!"  
Dianne smiles at the same time as Theodore does.  
"Thank you. Mongolian beef style pork."  
"huh… Exotic!"  
"hm hm…Yes...You might say so."


	3. Chapter 3

While the Library had offered them some information on the history of Raven Brooks and just who Aaron and Myas grandparents were, there was only so much it could offer.   
If they couldn't find anything else from the library…  
"Why don't we just ask an old person?"  
Mya suggests to Aaron and Enzo.  
"?"  
"Maybe they could tell us something."  
She had a point actually, just because their dad couldn't, or didn't want to tell them, didn't mean noone else knew anything.  
If the Petersons were researchers and used to live here, and were involved with a funded study, surely there were people still living here from back then who would know more about them?  
\----------  
After some searching, they concluded that Mrs, Bertrand might be a good bet. Her son was with the police, she was in her 80s, she must know something.  
\--------  
"--That's right, the Petersons studied the environment and local weather, there was a time when people thought they could find a way to harness energy they discovered in the purple storms."  
"hmm…."  
"Yeah, so… What happened?"  
"When they actually started to make progress, people grew wary of what exactly your grandparents were going to Do if they completed their research. Whether it was actually going to benefit them. Or whether they would use it against them, they didn't trust the Petersons with having it. Roger being a Suit Indian and all--"  
"-" As Enzos eyes widen in wonder, Aarons narrow at the elderly woman.  
"What'd you call my grandparents?"  
It kindof sounded like an insult.  
Despite his offence, Bertrand continues on, shaking her head.  
"The companies and town councilmen assumed he was going to use the money and the power that research could get him against developers. To claim a hold of control on the territory."  
"......"  
Aaron squints his eyes, not sure what to make of her opinion/side towards this.  
"So...That'd be Bad?"  
"In the wrong hands, maybe, those storms have alot of power. The energy they could've gathered… Who knows? Corporations weren't interested in sharing and finding out."  
Mrs Bertrand seems pretty neutral to the events in consideration.  
"...We heard about a fire that hit the factory in the 70s?"  
Enzo recalls, wondering if that had anything to do with their distrust. Considering the factory owners had been partners with the Tavishes.  
"Oh…. Yes… That."  
Bertand raises her head, trying to remember,  
"....I don't think a clear cause was ever found. It was probably a gas leak that started it, but some people back then were convinced it was the Petersons doing."  
"Why?"  
Mya asks from behind the boys, it sounded unfair.  
"hmm…. It's complicated dear."  
"Because…." Aaron wonders hesitantly, "Of the land?"  
Bertrand nods,  
"Since they were so invested in it, people didn't think it was a stretch they would try and take out the industry. That's when trust in their motives really started to go down."  
"......"  
"....."  
"Do you know what happened to them?"  
Enzo asks, a bit to Mya's unease, sure they'd wanted to know, but at this point it was far from what they'd been hoping to hear.  
"Not for certain…" Bertrand admits solemnly, "But, there's a chance that they were murdered."  
Aaron and Mya chill at the mention, from their silence, she continues;  
"It's a long story, but alot of people wanted them gone after things went south. There was motive."  
"Why didn't anyone try and find out?"  
"After they vanished? almost noone cared."  
Bertrand shakes her head regretfully at the thought, "The poor kids."  
"......"  
("So...When Dad, said they were dead… He wasn't, just saying that…")  
It's what they'd probably told him.  
Aaron wasn't confident he could handle hearing anymore. Sure he was grateful that Mrs Bertrand had been open to telling them what she knew, but…  
The answers weren't any easier to deal with than the unknown.  
Lowering his gaze to the floor he puts out a hand to Enzo to stop him as he'd started to ask another question, shaking his head. He had to cut in,  
"Thanks for sharing this with us."  
It might be fine for Enzo to be hearing all this, taking notes for his reporter training study, but he didn't want to hear anymore, and Mya shouldn't have to either.  
"Oh It's no trouble at all." Mrs Bertrand assures, "What'd you say your names were again?"  
"Aaron, and Mya."  
She nods, "Well if you'd ever like to ask anything else you're welcome to come back."  
\------  
Mrs Bertrand had been alot nicer and more open to talk then they'd been expecting. It almost seemed strange...


	4. Chapter 4

After everything they'd gone through just a year ago. Dianne had thought that after leaving Europe that nothing more could go wrong.  
While now it was seeming like it might be a bad assumption, as her children sought answers Theodore didn't want to give, she found herself wondering about Raven Brooks too.  
Apparently it wasn't advised to drink the water straight from the taps.  
The town was hoping that the Golden Apple Companys project would bring in more funding. It made her wonder if it was really just chance.  
If the kids could try and do their research, she could do her own, and hopefully make acquaintances with the locals, not enemies. Though if they were as guarded as her husband this was probably a bad idea.  
Collecting papers, she makes up a graph for data, and starts approaching doors.  
When she asked her questions she made sure to explain it was for research purposes.

\----------

"Oy, Dianne, Right?"  
"?"  
She looks up from the ground.  
"Oh, Yeah, Hello Ike."  
"..Something bugging you?"  
Given the melancholic look on her face when he'd first seen her sitting here..  
"mmm…" She shakes her head, but he wonders if she just didn't want to say. Tilting his head.  
"You mind if I sit with you?"  
"Oh, sure-"  
She quickly moves her binder out of the way.  
"I heard you were going around town earlier," Ike admits, "Asking alot of questions."  
Dianne pulls her posture back, remembering something about his profession being security.  
"Is that a problem?"  
"No-- Well…." Maybe to some people. "Did you find out anything?"  
"...Are you interested in the results or are you interrogating me?"  
"..." He blinks, unsure what gave her that idea, "Uh, Interested."  
"..."  
Dianne opens the binder onto the table between them,  
"After asking around, I'm not not sure it's anything significant." She admits, "and it seemed kind of intrusive. So I don't know if I, want to be asking too many others."  
"....." Nodding as he looks over the chart, Ikes eyebrows knit and raise to some of the noted cases. The rumour of what she'd been asking about was right.  
"...I think, uh… Mrs Esposito, Miguels wife, had it."  
He decides to mention, not seeing her name on the list.  
"Passed away a few years ago. I think it was.. Liver?"  
Dianne winces slightly at the thought but it was good to know for the study. She adds her name to the list.  
"...So…" Ike shifts, figuring to just get it over with, "What made you decide to do a Cancer study?"  
He didn't recall either of them mentioning that she was a Doctor or a Reporter.  
"The water?" he was partly joking, partly serious.  
"........"  
"...Dianne?"  
Glancing downwards, She's quiet towards the question.  
He had a bad habit of making things awkward, just as he's convinced he'd somehow said something offensive, she takes a breath and apologises.  
"I'm sorry."  
Given the way she'd just shut down for a minute, he felt obligated to ask; "..Are you okay?"  
"hm.. You're sweet, aren't you?"  
She smiles, kind of surprised he actually seems to care.  
"Uh…"  
Dianne can't help but laugh a bit.  
So he's the nervous type too.  
"I'm fine."  
She assures, turning her gaze to the line of trees across the street.  
"...."  
Ike isn't sure what to make of her mood. Somehow it doesn't quite feel genuine, but where to go from here was an even bigger mystery.  
He doesn't say anything, hoping maybe she'll decide to tell him what she was really thinking.  
The fact he didn't leave made her consider it.  
"....You knew Theodore really well didn't you?"  
Before he left Raven Brooks? "..Yeah." Definitely.  
"...."  
The way she avoids meeting his gaze for a long time told him she was reluctant to talk about it,  
"..Was he always so secretive?"  
"..."  
Ike glances upwards in consideration. Given everything that happened back then..  
"Ahh...Sometimes. Depends on what it was."  
"....."  
"......."  
"....."  
"Are you good at keeping secrets, Ike?"  
Dianne asks, Legitimately curious.  
"Well…" He scratches through his curly hair, "Sorta."  
"..."  
Honest, hm.  
Dianne considers it, that he was a friend anyway. He seems like a good person. Lowering her gaze from his.  
"He was diagnosed in 1988."  
In his surprise, he searches her for elaboration.  
"It was um, brain."  
"...." She had to mean.. "Cancer?"  
Dianne tilts her head melancholically, smiling faintly as she holds back her other emotions.  
"He was still designing for work during the treatment."  
The mention of treatment was relieving, but Ike was still shook. "...Wow."  
What do you say to that?  
She understood his lack for words, it was kind of nice to have finally told someone, that it was real.  
"So that's why you were looking into this?" Ike gathers, "To see if there was any pattern?"  
Dianne nods, though she hadn't yet found any clear data to suggest it was something in the towns environment that caused it, it'd been worth checking, in her opinion. Given the advisories against the water.  
That was pretty smart of her.  
"hh…" Ike glances aside, That was some info though. He wouldn't of guessed. That wasn't long ago.  
"So--" He hesitates whether he should even ask.  
He'd seen Theodore since, and, it hadn't seemed like there was anything particularly, wrong, with him still.  
It probably wasn't a good thing to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

The Raven and the Crow. Symbols and Overseers of this land.  
To protect the forests and hide the secrets of the Great Ones Powers is a solemn duty, that must be taken seriously.  
With no room for hesitation or weakness.  
For what has been sacrificed is a lesson, and deserves strong defense.  
That is justice.  
No one shall know of these Secrets, and no more of their territory will be taken, by ignorants that know nothing of its greatness and importance.  
Humbly, with Passion and Ferocity the Protector carries themselves. A Guest of the Great Ones realm.  
With cries that strike terror and sense back into the hearts of intruders.  
Telling them clearly that they have gone where they do not belong, and of the judgement that awaits.  
A sight saved solely for such eyes.  
It occurs to Theodore that either he had not deeply understood or taken in his fathers beliefs and practices as a youth, or, since he had been gone, his fathers severity to them- and possibly his sanity- had changed.  
Granted, living the way he had been all these years, that wasn’t such a surprise.  
As Rogers demonstrative caws sound loudly into a harrowing scream, it makes Theodore flinch and tilt his head.  
“mm…”  
“Y’Understand?”  
Roger asks, turning his serious gaze to him, with hardly any room for disagreement.  
The suppressed past fear of that gaze momentarily freezing his tongue. He nods,  
“yeah.”  
The severity of his gaze doesn’t lighten, as he notions Theodore to pick up the mask and show him then.  
Saying nothing, he puts it on.  
Shifting his back and curling his posture.  
A creaky sound scratches from his throat, croaking in stops.  
“……”  
Roger takes in his posture, and his movements, equally with the gurgling noises produced, unimpressed.  
He stomps hard on the floor, quickly signaling he stop.  
“What is that, Theodore?”  
“….”  
He straightens silently wary of his tone.  
“That is not what I showed you. You are a Crow, and FIERCE. Not a Frog.”  
“..I..” his voice barely a murmur. “.. wasn’t trying to be…”  
“You 'Understand'? There is no passion. No ferocity.”  
“…..”  
“Do it again.”  
“…” inhaling deeply, Theodore reluctantly sinks back down, and claws his gloved hands. With dread seeped in his voice, as he moves lowly.  
“Ah. Uh—Ah…Urrha Ah-“  
Arguably the attempt was worse than the former. A sad excuse of the definition 'attempt'.  
Roger grabs him up angrily having seen and heard enough.  
“You DON’T 'Understand’. CALL like you MEAN it.”  
His other hand smacks him insistently.  
“You carry the weight of responsibility. With Pain and Anger.”  
“…..nn…”  
When he held no reply, Roger sharply twists and shoves Theodores shoulder.  
“Scream.”  
He demands, grip squeezing and pulling his arm backwards, pushing down on the opposite shoulderblade with his other hand.  
“Rrrh!”  
“Louder. With your throat open.”  
He jerks his twisted arm harder eliciting a yelp of pain, turned growl, but only once.  
Sensing progress and running thin of patience, Roger pulls Theodores other arm into the hold and tightens his pressure forcing him downwards.  
“AUH-! hh-“  
His voice catches instinctively.  
Restraining any resistance to the hold, Roger manipulates Theodores twisted and pressed muscles.  
“AOWH!”  
“Keep shouting. Louder, Son. Feel the energy and Scream. Fiercely. With Hate.”  
To show them they've made a grave mistake.  
“AAAH! AUH! ugh-AAH! ‘RAAH!”  
Roger continued to pull and force his limbs.  
He wouldn’t let him leave until he'd gotten it right.  
Until his howls were sharp and piercing.  
“You will remember how that feels. That is the call you need to channel.”  
Abruptly he releases the incessant hold on Theodore, letting him stumble onto the floor.  
Muscles aching, and anger stirred like a betrayed beast. The harsh screeching roar, exactly what he'd wanted to hear.  
“Now Go. Into the forest. You have places to be.”  
“hhrrrhh…”  
With little hesitation Theodore bolts out of the room. Partly in just to get away from him.  
Partly, in realisation of this duty.  
A hoping for an intruder to take these maddening frustrations out on.  
Hunting persons had never seemed so appealing.


	6. Chapter 6

Dianne closes her eyes, taking a measured breath in.  
She'd hoped that eventually they could escape their past troubles, prayed that things would be different and better again, now that they were out of Europe and in Raven Brooks.  
Moving into the Peterson family's old home was supposed to be best, since they wouldn't have to pay for a new place.  
So far it hasn't been much better.  
Maybe things could never truly be good again.  
Looking at the clock in their bedroom, it read 3:39 a.m. Wherever Theodore was, it wasn't at home.  
This had been going on for over a month.  
Whatever he was hiding about his hometown, it was starting to tear their family apart.  
She hadn't even thought that could be possible.  
Ever since Theodore refused to give them information about their grandparents or the history of the town, and Aaron started trying to pull for information.  
At this rate something was bound to happen, and it wouldn't be pretty.  
"hhh…." With a sigh, Dianne throws off the cover and moves from the bed to the living room.  
("What more can I do?")  
It was exhausting trying to keep a positive position between them, and it wasn't doing anything to steer them away from catastrophe, and she didn't want another so soon.  
Resolving to wait for him until the morning when he got back in, he wasn't going to like it, but there was no other way she could think of to address this problem.  
4:30, 5:00, 5:30---  
The sound of a door startles her awake and to her feet, into movement without a pause to think of what she was going to say, freezing up at the sight of Theodores worn face, messy hair, dark outfit and long gloves, he looked almost like a burglar.  
For a moment he didn't seem to recognise her there either, the stare that met her face was dead-eyed.  
"Theo-?" Dianne straightens up her courage, "Where have you been?"  
"...aah…."  
Turning his gaze aside he avoids her concerned eyes by stepping away.  
"Theo!" Dianne grabs for his arm and flinches back as he whips around viciously and pulls hers with a rabid look that sends fear into her throat.  
The cold malice in his voice freezing her words.  
"Don't ever touch me."  
She tries to form something, but fails to make a half of a sentence. With his grip still firmly clenched on her arm.  
"Don't fucking touch me."  
Harshly throwing her hand aside, Dianne catches her balance with stiffening shoulders.  
"What is WRONG with you?"  
The way his lip curls up from his teeth, and posture shifts makes her regret even saying anything. Flinching as he jerks, growling, barely keeping himself from striking at her again.  
She steps backwards tightly as Theodore moans louder, rolling his gaze to the ceiling and clenching his fingers into claws at his sides.  
"aaAugh!!"  
\---  
Aarons eyes widen fearfully at the top of the stairs. He knew he should go back to his room, hearing that, but the unease paralyzes him in place. The solid bang against the wall or floor.  
"You Wouldn't Understand!"  
His father snaps, "At ALL!"  
Sweeping into a thumping stride that crosses the house with loud moanings heavily weighted with anger, a cascade of something falling to the floor and the door slamming, so abruptly it made him jump back.  
The old walls only barely muffling the ragged scream.  
Aaron warily looks back down the hallway and crawls toward it, Mya must've heard it and woken up too. Whatever it was.  
\---  
Shaking, Dianne stays frozen in place, though alone now in the room, it felt like any moment he could come back and take his anger out on her if she moved.  
That didn't go at all they way she'd hoped.  
It was terrifiying, straight dangerous, to think about it doing it again.

\----------

The only thing left she could think to try was beg,  
"Aaron. Please. Leave it alone. I don't want you or your friends digging around here anymore. Whatever story there is about your grandparents, you don't need to know."  
"......."  
He stares back at her with an empty gaze that makes her nervous.  
"...Mom. He's hiding something."  
"And it's not for you to know. That's that."  
"...But--"  
"No 'Buts'! Leave it Alone Aaron! Please."  
"....."  
" Your father doesn't want any more problems."  
"...."  
Aaron wasn't convinced he wasn't the CAUSE of them to begin with, but…  
"Alright, mom, I understand."  
("I'll just have to be extra careful about it.")  
\-----  
His friend Enzo was determined to find out what their secrets were, ever since they found out about the Petersons disappearance after a series of suspicious events in town.  
They'd been trying to figure out exactly what happened and if there was anything to say why.  
At first it was curiousity, but then it just seemed to get darker, and darker.  
\---  
"Maybe we should listen, Aaron."  
Mya murmurs sheepishly, looking at her feet.  
"You heard?"  
"If even Mom says not to…"  
"..."  
It sounded like she was just scared of making dad angry again.  
That wasn't a good way of saying something wasn't suspicious.  
"..mmmhm"  
Aaron shakes his head, conflicted.  
There was definitely more to figure out. The other side told him that they were probably right in telling him to quit. The third that reasons that their saying so, just meant he needed to search more carefully. They were close, he was sure of it.  
\-----  
Something in that forest.  
Where the thing had chased him, where his dad warned him not to go. Where supposedly guardians roamed to prey on tresspassers. There must be something there, and someone must know something.  
\------  
Maybe they should cool off for a bit though. He didn't want Mya slipping to them that they were still trying to figure out what happened in this town, to their family.  
He wasn't sure how to convince Enzo to hold off on it though without sounding like a lunatic.


	7. Chapter 7

Construction was officially starting on the Golden Apple amusement park.  
There were alot of people looking forward to it's completion, the newspapers had been talking about it, and, probably would continue to talk about it.  
For Raven Brooks a development such as this was a big deal. The conpanys popularity in other states was an opportunity, and it was going to bring business, tourists and money, that would help their struggling community.  
Everyone was hopeful.  
It's great to have that tangible something to have hope in.  
Yet at the same time, behind the public curtain of promise and goods news, things weren't so simple.

\--------

In terms of Mr Gershowitzs job, he was thankful he'd not come into much trouble.  
(The Thing he'd feared.)  
But he was expecting it to come. Sooner or later.  
\---  
What he had not expected, was more friendly nighttime visits.  
While he appreciated it, he was concerned.  
"When have you been sleepin, Ted?"  
He was working with the developing crews by day, and back here at night.  
"Haha, how are you?"  
"Well, I've got some earplugs, so it isn't so bad."  
Theodore tilts his head, but Ike still needed to know,  
"Seriously though, What about you?"  
"Ah. mm…" He hesitates a moment to collect his words, "My relationship with 'sleep' is naturally troubled my friend. Don't worry about it."  
But he kind of had to.  
It couldn't be good if the lead engineer was going in sleep deprived.  
Leaning forwards, Ikes face visibly softens,  
"You need to rest too."  
"hah."  
a flash of animosity hinted through the switch of his chuckled expression.  
"You sound like my wife."  
Since that wasn't going anywhere, Ike tries to shift the discussion,  
"How is Dianne? With everything going on?"  
"....er.." Glancing aside awkwardly, "Well... She's, erm… A good woman."  
"...."  
Nodding, Ike wasn't sure where to go now, Theodore wasn't the type for lengthly personal dialogue. Yet remarkably, he didn't have to find the next words.  
"Actually." Theodore admits, "There's another reason."  
Ike notions him to continue.  
""The children, mine, are a bit. Troublesome."  
" 'troublesome'?"  
"Just a bit. You see… They're very.. Curious."  
"ai." So were they honestly as kids.  
"I want to make sure they aren't, getting themselves in danger."  
"mm.."  
"They've been, interested, in the project, and.. I'm, worried, they'll come here at night. Try and sneak around."  
Ike is very careful in how he phrases his reaction, "So, by being here, you'll know if they do and can straighten that out."  
He nods.  
".... Couldn't you just- keep them from leaving the house?"  
(to begin with? if he's that concerned?)  
"......" Theodore turns his head pensively, "Keep them from leaving the house? …..Yeah. But this goes two ways."  
"...."  
He wasn't sure what to say to that.  
It seemed kind of dangerous to count on catching them after they've already wandered this far from home at night.  
Theodore seems to pick up on his thinking.  
"You're the one who told me about the missing in the forest. Believe me, I don't WANT them getting in trouble."  
"I know- I know.."  
"....."  
\-------  
Staring into the dark of the forest surrounding the construction site and cabin, neither of them say anything.  
It was odd, actually.  
Although Ike was concerned about Theodores health/sleep habits (and what effects that could have) He also wasn't mad when he came here.  
He wouldn't have anyone to talk to or nightwatch with otherwise, and while, he was okay with that (comes with the job) It was nice to be able to every once in awhile. They hadn't seen each other since both of them were teenagers.  
He usually wasn't really a people person.  
So there were things you just didn't talk about to others.  
Like that.  
But the more he thought about it, and the more time passed since he'd first wanted to talk about it, the harder it was to keep silent.  
"Theo?"  
"mm?"  
"..." Ike takes a breath preparing for the rift he might be about to create, "Why do you think there have been, so many disappearances? in this forest?"  
"....."  
"Townspeople blame it on bears. The 'monster', or, people just getting lost, but that's not really what it is, is it?"  
"....Why are you asking me?" His voice is low, "I haven't been here."  
"I know- I know-- I'm not saying-- I just wanna know what you think."  
("Because you know what was out there..")  
"......."

The Petersons had studied the local environment, weather patterns and storms, they'd 'discovered' a unique energy here that was supposedly related to the anomaly, and had been trying to figure out it's source and what could be Done with it.  
That research had proved to be too strange, and perhaps, too dangerous, for their funders liking years ago, but that hadn't mattered to them.  
Theodores father, an imposing man, was a descendant of the expulsed peoples, which might've contributed to how extremely invested they had been in that research and the land.  
People grew distrustful of them, and after a series of incidents, they suddenly vanished from town in the 70s, and were thought to have been murdered.  
But with these facts, barring the last, and these disappearances… Were they really just accidents?

"....I don't know what I think."  
Theodore admits reluctantly, not looking at him, "I left for a reason Ike."  
"... You're not like your parents Theo."  
"...No." His voice quivers, "..I guess not."  
Curling his fingers, he stares at the partly finished structures and piles of construction supplies dotting the wide area around them, with such a look you might think he regretted it.  
"I know you left for a reason."  
"Then why ask about it?"  
Ike lowers his gaze, having not intended to make him feel hurt.  
(He's still afraid of it.) Ike realises. (Maybe even more so now.)  
He shakes his head.  
Nobody else had thoughts or evidence that Roger and Adelle Peterson were still alive. Let alone still around here. What would he gain by sharing his theory that maybe Theodores parents were behind the forest disappearances?  
What would that realistically do besides make him feel even worse?  
Yet that theory, and Theodores former reluctance to come back here did add to the question of 'what really brought him back?'  
Was it really just money?  
Ike takes a deep breath, this was getting out of hand.  
"I'm sorry. I just, being out here, think about it."  
"......"


	8. Chapter 8

Breathing out heavily, Officer Mett scans his flashlight over the dim patches of the forest as he walks. It was Sunday morning, but the thick trees blocked out the light.  
("God…") Why'd that kid have to bring this up again?   
Most of them didn't come back. But they did. Talking about some dark figures that chased them. How hard was it for these simpletons to take the hint and stay out of the forest?  
They could've left the business alone, but no.  
Hearing the sudden slash of leaves, Mett spins quickly grabbing his gun from the holster on his belt, shot firing into the air as his arm is yanked aside, twisting his wrist into dropping it as he struggles to back away, as they throw a dark bag over his head, holding closely their grip digs into his arm.  
"Argh-hh! hh!"  
"Calm and you'll be safe."  
The deep voice commands.  
"Struggle. And you won't be."  
"Enrh!" ("To hell with that-")  
"Ungh!"  
Jerking and pulling his arms, their grip stays tight on him.  
Eerie rattling croaks in his ear precedes the sharp twist in their hold over his covered face.  
Taking control of his struggle to a rhythmic sway, back and forth as the air is cut from his mouth.  
Creaking deep tones of a lullaby grinding in his ears.  
"Rooock-a-byee baaaabyyy, In-the-treetooop, When the wind blooows, the Cradle will rooock…"  
"Mmh-! unh-"  
The pressure in his chest grows as his lungs claw for air, desperately trying to resist the mans suffocating grip.  
"Wheeen the Bough Breeaks. The Craaadle will Fall.."  
"-ugh--hh…"  
"And Down will Come Baabyyy… Cradle and Aaall…"  
"------"  
Metts muscles sink, dropping limply in his gloved hands, as he lowers his body to the ground.  
"Baby is Drowsing, Cozy and fair…."  
Dragging the officers lifeless body through the forest bush.  
His eerie lullaby whispering through the air.

\-------------

Raven Brooks Police Station,  
Sunday Afternoon  
"Officer Mett? ---- Officer Mett Please Respond."  
"?"  
Keith looks over at the reception desk in wonder as Heather switches the Communication signal on and off. "Damn it, Mett! Respond!"  
"What's goin on?"  
He has to ask stepping closer.  
"I haven't been able to get ahold of Garrett. Last contact was early this morning."  
She explains, trying to process her own discomfort at what it might mean.  
"A group had reported figures, that attacked em in the forest. He had a gun when he left-"  
"......."  
Keith is silent, which makes her more worried,  
"You don' think--"  
"Try resettin the signal."  
"...."  
She doesn't argue, but it was starting to feel hopeless. Pulling and reconnecting the line, tuning the dial, she clicks the speaker again;  
"Mett please respond with your location."  
"...."  
Keith waits as she holds it open in silence.  
Heathers eyes open wider as the other end finally picks up, but noone speaks, warily she tries again.  
"Mett? If you can hear me--"  
A chill runs through her as a rattling croak crackles over the line.  
Keith moves closer to her around the desk, putting his hand down on it, they exchange equal looks of confusion.  
"hhh…" Heather shakily offers him the speaker, he takes it,  
"--Garrett. Can you hear me? Where are you?"  
She winces as the unsettling noise croaks through the line again.  
Keith takes a breath, hitting record on the tape.  
Whatever it was, it doesn't sound like Mett.  
Heather glances across the otherwise empty station, as the sound continues, folding her arms nervously.  
"hh--" Flinching at the loud crack that suddenly pops.  
Keith meets her gaze, realising it had cut the connection.  
"....What was that?"   
Heather barely whispers.  
"...." He shakes his head, putting the speaker down and pressing stop on the recording.  
"Put the audio through a filtering program. Maybe it was tryin to tell us something."  
"...Okay.." Unfolding her arms.  
\-------  
Sending it through the computers program, Heather knits her eyebrows with focus as the minutes pass on. Trying pitch alterations, speed and distortion fix, anything, to see if it changed.  
Silently from his desk Keith glances between his own readups/work and her, waiting on the results.  
As the sound restarts again, Heather flinches, pressing pause on the file just as soon as it started.  
"...You found it?"  
Keith asks getting back up, Warily she nods, pulling the play back to the very start and increasing the volume.  
The voice was still creaky,but now it's words made sense.  
"You have no claim to this land. If you come here again, you, will not be spared… We will eat out your organs as you lay paralysed. You are being warned. Stay. Away. From my home. Or die."  
"...."  
"...."  
"I look forward to meeting you."  
As the tape cuts off, neither of them speak.  
The message was crystal clear on what likely happened to Mett.  
"...Play it again." Keith nods tensely.  
Heather would rather not, reluctantly rewinding the recording and grimacing as she presses play once more.  
"-----------"  
He shivers realising the last line was not exactly an invitation.  
"I look forward to eating you."  
"kh--" Heather chokes back her fear, internally begging they dont need to hear it again.  
"...." Shaking his head Keith turns away from the desk, pacing the offfice.  
"Keith--"  
"....rh…" Swinging his closed hands to his side he turns sharply, "We can't--" Shaking his head, "We can't have anyone else goin on out there. It's too dangerous."  
"....but…"  
"You heard th-- THING, on the tape. He's dead."  
Turning away from her fearful eyes,  
"They're all dead."  
Every single one that's gone missing over the years.  
There was nothing to find and rescue out there.  
There was no use sending more people out to meet that same fate.

\---------

The next morning, the small team of police set on making sure advisories were being sent out to avoid the area, that teachers were reminding their students not to go out there.  
Prevention of more incidents was about the most they could do.  
They couldn't release the exact details to the public. Or there would be panic.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up and sing la la la la la, start the day right, take a tip from the robin, if you do some throbbin', you'll be hummin, comin home tonight.."  
It probably wasn't in Theodores advisation to be singing. (If you could call the weary droning tone of his voice 'singing')  
But what else was there to do?  
Dead night.  
No one was coming.  
It was a bit ridiculous, to be sitting out here, perched in a tree of the forest, waiting for someone to apprehend for tresspassing, when Gershowitz was closer to the forest edge. Also guarding the area. To different ends albeit.  
He couldn't count how many days it'd been since he slept, and he didn't want to.  
"Off key, On key, any old key, wake up and sing la la la la la, it's a great builder upper, and around about supper, you'll be hummin, comin home tonight."  
His father would probably clock him in the head for reciting such nonsense, especially in the guest garb. But he was trying desperately to cling awake.  
("Just another hour. Or 3…. Lost time. Damn.")  
He shakes, rapidly grabbing for the branches to save his balance.  
"hhhh…… wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up now, ah, wake up wake up wake up an sing la la la la la la la la la… Start d'day light, take an ship from m'robin if y'do shum trobbin--- y'll be… You'll be comin-- hummin home toniiight--"

\--------

Originally the forest protector is to roam, not stay pitched in one place.  
The ravens fly through the trees, searching, with watchful eyes, some a gateway seer.  
They report and observe. Alongside the Guests.  
They caw loud, upon sighting of a target.  
Roger hadn't heard back from Theodore in awhile, he'd suspected something might've gone awry.  
"Caw Caw Caw Caw!"  
The ravens circle the figure collapsed amongst the branches and leaves of the forest floor.  
Sure enough, as they landed close, it was him.  
"tch."  
With equal distaste and disappointment Roger assesses the scene from their eyes. The faint rise and fall of his back indicates he's not dead (yet)  
The positioning- that he'd fallen out of the trees and been rendered unconscious.  
"Take his things."  
The ravens swarm and snap at Theodores numb figure, tearing and pulling the threads from his clothing. Removing the rope tied bag, mask, gloves, leaving holes. Grabbing the markable items, they take flight once more, back through the forest to meet Roger at the retreat.  
\-------  
A beep and a light pulses on.  
"mh-?"   
Quickly getting up, Ike switches off the notification. Something had tripped the alert sensor in the south end? Yet there'd been no sign of them before that?  
Squaring up his shoulders, he was ready for the possibility it might not be some average intruder he was going to seek.  
This might be the night he meets the so-called 'forest monster'.  
Looking over the area as he crosses it's layout to the south end, nothing seems out of place otherwise. No people, nothing visually disturbed..  
Ike turns his gaze towards the untouched forest beyond the sensor location.  
Suspicions worsening.  
A horrible wounded cry emanates from further in.  
Away from his designated area.  
It sounded so weird.  
A wounded man? or the 'creatures' bait to lure people into its trap?  
Flashlight illuminating the stark bodies of the trees, Ike moves forwards warily.  
"H--Hello?"   
Anyone out here?   
"Hello?"  
Anyone not a killer?  
Similar to the earlier cry, a strange moan comes from deeper within the forest still.  
It definitely feels like a trap.  
Ike tries his best not to quiver his words, "Is anyone out here hurt?"  
If there was, wouldn't they respond? A normal human would.  
Scanning the flashlight along his left and right sides as he continues, noone answers.  
This isn't good.  
The cawing of a crow sends a hard shiver through his arm.  
They'd always been in abundance here, yet there was something very chilling about hearing it's call tonight. As if it's sound were trying to direct him. Announcing a position. Leading him to something.  
Again, the crow caws.  
Ike had walked quite a distance from the original park boundary monitor that had been tripped, he starts to think that maybe he was imagining the noises.  
Then his flashlight illuminates a ragged figure on the ground, and his body suddenly felt cold and sweaty. Thoughts of a trap. Of the list of victims who have vanished here. Imminent danger.  
Standing perfectly still, Ike scans the surroundings, listening intently for any noise.  
There's nothing but the perched crow and the body.  
Taking a deep breath, he approaches it, and something close to his stomach starts to twist.  
He knew them.  
("Theodore.")  
Somehow it made sense. Somehow it was even more surreal.  
Once more checking his surroundings, Ike kneels down to investigate.  
While his clothes were torn in many places, he didn't seem to be heavily bleeding.  
The crow still on the branch nearby twists it's head at them.  
As Ike pulls Theodore's face up from the ground,  
"rrn…"  
"Oy-"  
He tries to make him regain conciousness, the barely inaudible groan said it wasn't likely.  
Quickly stringing his options together, his gaze lingers on the crow still watching.  
Lifting Theodore up with him reluctantly, Ike pulls him over his shoulder and turns back towards the boundary.  
Whatever happened, nothing had shown itself so far. He'd rather keep it that way, taking the chance to run back and ask questions later was the most logical option.

\----------

The ground shook beneath him.  
Legs and feet weak- as if he were a child again.  
The mist seems to come out of nowhere, washing over and encapsulating the area.  
In a small grotto of the forest.  
The sky, dark and purple.  
Lightning flashes with great power, as if tearing holes through the air.  
The thunderous caw of a billion black birds mixing and swarming into a cloud ahead.  
The weighted sense of someones disappointment in the back of his mind, as the flashes fell harder and with increasing intensity.  
The trees become enclosed space.  
No longer in the open.  
The cleaver falls mercilessly through the bare human flesh, spilling blood across the heavily stained stone block.  
The shivering of his breath reaches to the ends of his fingers.  
Darkness spotting his eyes, as the man brings the cleaver down again.  
\------  
"uhn…"  
Theodore groans from the bed.  
After getting back to the cabin, it was the only place Ike could've put him without feeling bad.  
He'd taken off Theodores ragged shirt, and was midway through thinking over his options after locking the door.  
Most senses were telling him to phone office, or the police, and make a report of what happened. That's procedure.  
At the same time, he doesn't really Know, what had happened.  
"...."  
Ike dumps out a pill from his medicine bottle to his hand as he keeps an eye on the bed from across the room. The questions were racing.  
"hhh…"  
Sitting down at the desk after taking the pill. His other side is telling him to hold off on calling anyone. Until he actually had answers.  
("What about his family? Do I let them know at least?")

\-----------

Blood soaked the stone and drips off into vats.  
His father didn't see it as any different than preparing a bear, an elk, or a rabbit. Not really.  
The disappointment still weighs heavily in the back of his mind.  
Fear of what he was going to do to him.  
Vision still clouded, spotted black with a red haze.  
Dull sounds amidst silence.  
The broad shouldered man seems extra large and distant as he hulks over the gruesome slab.  
Yet he could not move.  
Nor think of leaving.  
He couldn't see the mans face as he raises his head to him, focus turned.  
But he didn't need to.   
He knew what he was seeing without doubt, as Roger slides around the stone seperating them. His big curled hands still dripping wet, as like a giant he advances closer.  
The words he says sound like mere murmurs to his ears.

\------------  
"....Ted--" Ike hesitates, hovering over his twitching body. Uncertain if the groans were from an injury or nightmares.  
When he'd broughten him in, he'd been reluctant to put him on his back, but..  
"Ted--"  
He puts a hand on his raised shoulder, and when he doesn't wake, carefully shifts him off his side.  
As Ike waits a few moments to gauge whether that made his breathing worse or better, the jerking of his limbs soften somewhat.  
"....."  
Still, (What actually happened?) looking him over again it's puzzeling. There's no external bleeding stating he'd been attacked by anything sharp. He might be willing to believe he'd simply collapsed due to exhaustion if not for how badly his clothes had been torn.  
"hhh…"  
Sighing, Ike glances at the time, it was 5:01 a.m. He was gonna have to phone somebody, answers or not.

\-----------  
Rogers form lowers, running bloody fingers around Theodores face.  
Holding out a handful of raw, still dripping flesh in the other.  
Yet he still could not see his face clearly. Or make out the words being spoken. Even his own childish voice sounded distantly underwater.  
Pulling away from the hand that brings the foul smelling guts to his face, Roger takes hold of the back of his head, to keep him still.  
As his distorted voice urges him to open his mouth and eat.  
Whether he wished to comply or not.  
Gripping his hair, the hand jerks his head backwards and the other moves with it.  
The full, disgusting feel and taste pushing into his mouth so vile he gags.  
\----------  
"Huhk-!"  
Ikes eyes widen as Theodore flings up from the bed, thankful he'd since moved to the phone as he throws up onto the floor.  
"O-kay I should let you go."  
Already turning to put the phone down.  
"What was that?" Dianne asks through the line  
"Uh- Nothing-" Ike winces at his own reply as Theodore coughs. "I'll talk to you later."  
Quickly hanging up he bobs between what he should actually do. Wishing he'd thought to protect the floor, because that was a bio-hazard he wasn't really equipped to clean.  
"erm…"  
Ike grabs the broom and looks between the torn shirt and the straw end, taking the clothing and tying it onto the end to create a makeshift mop. He waits a minute to make sure he wasn't going to get sick again, before going to attempt to clean it up.  
"urr…."   
Groaning, Theodore wearily cautions him, unable to form thoughts to say anything.  
"You alright?" Ike tries.  
"erm.."  
It looks like he wants to apologise, so Ike passes it off, "It's no problem."  
As he lifts the makeshift mop, taking it over to the garbage bin.  
"No problem at all."  
Though a slight grossed out as he carefully unties the shirt from the broom to drop it in the bin. Considering giving the spot another run-over with a 'wet cloth' he could clean later.  
"....Why am I naked?"  
Theodore suddenly asks a bit to Ikes surprise,  
"You're not, you have pants on."  
"..Oh."  
Internally Ike adds 'consuming any strange plants or drugs' to his list of questions, as beyond that he doesn't speak again.  
("well that should do it.")  
He'd tried to clean it anyway, at the least he'd gotten rid of the mess.  
Debating, as he put the broom and to be washed clothing away whether to start the questioning now or wait a bit.  
Looking at Theodore his expression is blank, unfocused, doesn't seem to be 'there' yet.  
"hmm."  
Ike shifts his posture, folding and unfolding his arms.  
Where to even start? There's alot of questions that could be asked.  
...Maybe by not starting with them?  
He sighs,  
" A trespass notif went off last night. I went t'see what it was and found you passed out there in the forest."  
He waits for any sort of recognition or acknowledgement to come from Theodore but he gives none, continuing to stare blankly into his chest.  
Ike tries further anyway,  
"...Any idea what it was?"  
"..........."  
Unsurely he pulls his mouth to one side,  
"I'm not sure you can hear me.." He raises and lowers an arm to his side and sighs,  
"........."  
Still nothing.  
"...Guess I should let one of them know you're not gonna be in--"  
he pauses his thoughts as Theodores gaze shifts up to him at the mention. Silently mouthing,  
'What?'  
Ike straightens back,  
"Well you're not goin in."  
It was about 15-20 minutes until the crews usual starting time.  
"Says who."  
Theodore barely whispers.  
Truly putting Ike in an awkward position.  
"Well…Says Gershowitz. You haven't really explained anything."  
(and honestly you don't look fit for workin right now)  
By the silence he receives in response, Ike could believe that in this moment, Theodore really didn't know who 'Gershowitz' was, and was trying to figure it out.  
\------  
Despite that, he still didn't offer any insights, and it's starting to seem like he won't.  
Something tells Ike he won't be getting much sleep today either.  
\----------

It's unusually tense in here, Ike notices, as he waits for the water to boil and steep the tea.  
Neither of them had said another word, and the weight hanging in the air was, strange.  
"....."  
He turns his head to look back over at the bed,  
("What did happen?") That would make him like this?  
From this angle, he could see only Theodores back, his glance of wonder turns into a longer stare than intended, having not expected to be looking at a black tattoo on Theodores shoulder blade. It looks like a crow.  
("That's… Odd.") To say the least.  
Ike forces himself to stop staring before he noticed.  
The implications of that kind of, marking, in this place… Kept him quiet.  
\-------  
Though he'd made himself tea, he offers Theodore plain water since he wasn't sure what had made him vomit earlier.  
At this point Ike didn't know what to say.  
They were both trying to figure out the others view points.  
The more Theodore was silent on it though, the harder it was for Ike to believe the explanation could be simple.  
Maybe there WAS something out in the forest, that was responsible for the disappearances, maybe Theodore knew exactly what it was, and something had gone awry last night?  
But that was just speculation. The only thing to support it being maybe, that tattoo on his back and his parents history here.  
It was a stretch, considering he'd seemed genuinely uncomfortable when Ike had mentioned the number of disappearances that had happened over the last decade Thedore was gone.  
As Ike takes another sip from his mug, he glances out the cabin window, sun was coming up over the sky.  
"You're not in any trouble. Just… Puttin it out there."  
"....."  
Theodores eyes search him for insincerity, but would find none, for a moment he almost smiles,  
"Thought I was in detention."  
"heh, No~" Ike chuckles, "No, I just, wasn't gonna leave you out there."  
"..Most would."  
"Come on, not if they're any good."  
"hm.."  
\----------  
Odd actually, usually the workers would be here by now.  
He hadn't gotten a chance to phone them, maybe they weren't going to start with Peterson missing?  
Or so he'd started to wonder, until the footsteps approach and come up the cabin stairs, knocking on the door.   
At first, Ike thought it might have been Dianne, since he Had phoned and told her about the situation, but when he got to the door it was the supervisor Phillip Watson.  
"I hear Peterson is up in here?"  
he asks practically pushing through Ike to get inside.  
"uhm-"  
He doesn't see a reason to answer that. Theodore must have straightened up quickly because Ike was surprised to turn around and see him standing up.  
"rm.. Sir. Uh.. Sorry."  
Trying nervously to come up with some explanation as Phillip steps closer. Confused as to why he was at the security guards bedside wearing only pants.  
Ike tentatively offers up one.  
"He hasn't been feeling very well this morning-"  
Which probably wasn't the best way to start, as Phillip notes,  
"She didn't mention that when I called."  
By 'she' Ike infers he'd called Dianne as well, and, of course, she'd told him he was here.  
"em…"  
"No, I…"  
Ike doesn't know what else to say other than the truth,   
"Found him out in the forest last night."  
"......"  
Phillips expression is blank, if not skeptical.  
"Right…" murmuring, "I don't need to hear about your weird kinks."  
Looking at Theodore in restrained aversion to the imagining of what bizarre things he was into.  
"Well--"  
Stepping closer, he shifts his brows in wonder as Theodore simultaneously steps backwards from him towards the wall.  
"--In any case. I, hope to see you feelin better soon."  
"oh."  
Ike strongly felt that wasn't what Phillip had come leading with.  
Turning back around to leave, "Maybe put a shirt on, or---" he wrinkles his nose, already walking for the door, "Let some air in here, jeezus."


	10. Chapter 10

Despite his silence, Theodore was terrified that Ike knew his secret now.  
With whatever happened last night.  
He couldn't remember.  
Afraid Ike had the mask and his gear but was hiding it. Hoping to catch him in a lie or contradiction. Ready to use as indictment of suspicious and foul activity.  
("Should I just….?")  
Simultaneously, that his father was going to beat him when/if he showed up there again after this.  
It was failure.  
He must know.  
The eyes saw everything.  
Yet if he did not return to the forest. He feared that Roger would come find him, They, would find him, or his family. With greater rage.  
Theodore wanted to trust Ikes statements. That he hadn't reported the incident, or held him any trouble. But it was hard to believe in people when there's so much on the line. When people have let you down before.  
\-----  
Theodore shakes his head at the thoughts that tumble through his mind.  
"I don't want to hurt him.."  
But… If Ike did know. It could be dangerous, for him to have that information.  
"mmrhh…."  
He already knows about the station.  
They'd been there together, as children.  
He squeezes his eyes closed.  
"hhh….."  
If he got any more suspicious….

\-------------

There was no choice but to return there the next night.  
He was prepared both to be met with anger, and disappointment, and to give his best attempt at apology, but Roger just told him to be quiet, the second he got in.  
"You fell last night, didn't you?"  
"....."  
He wasn't certain, actually. But if he was asking it was probably true, so nods.  
"Out of a tree?"  
"...."  
"And knocked yourself unconscious."  
"....." Well..  
"You know how Ridiculous that seems?"  
Truth be told, he did.  
"Nevermind irresponsible."  
"...I know. And I'm very sorry."  
"...." Roger tilts his head, looking over Theodores stiff, meek posture skeptically.  
"Your 'Sorry'."  
"...."  
"Do you Really think, 'Sorry' is going to cut it if mass people find this place?"  
"...No."  
"...."  
There was no use in saying it was an accident, that it wouldn't happen again, or trying to remind him he was in fact very aware of his responsibility to keep these secrets. Both would just turn into rebuttals of the fact.  
After a long silence, Roger shakes his head, diminutively, "I don't know why I'm even disappointed."  
"?"  
"You've always been a deviant. Brainwashed by these corporations, blinded by your ways to fit in with them. You're just as much a Coyote as they are."  
"......If you're referring to that. I have a plan."  
"Really."  
The anger beneath Rogers eyes only grows stronger hearing Theodores confidence,  
"To get rid of the company. They are impatient. Yet If their park is deemed unsafe, and people get hurt, their reputation will suffer. They haven't considered it, but they will be pressured to close down."  
"...."  
While Clearly still skeptical, Roger quietly considers his statement.  
"Isn't that what you wanted?"  
Theodore asks.  
"......"  
While fine to not be on the receiving end of his fathers fists just yet, the silence left alot of room for rifts to form.  
Shifting slightly, Roger squints his eyes pensively,  
"How do you 'plan' on making sure these machines are dangerous enough to get their company shut down?"  
Wouldn't they be testing and making sure it WAS safe? How do you acertain where blame will be placed?  
"....They listen to me when it comes to design. They have expressed their great interest in having a 'unique attraction' that can only be experienced there. With their ignorance to proper time required, and their trust in my abilities, it won't be hard. I can set the machines."  
It was everything that would come after that would be precarious.  
".....So this IS what you do…"  
Roger gathers, with a wry acknowledgement,  
"You build appealing contraptions to destroy others. At the behest of companies.."  
"...."  
Now probably wasn't a good time to mention that wasn't entirely true.  
As Roger shifts away from his previously grievous expression.  
"I'm not sure whether to hate you for that, or commend you for such seedy deception."  
"......."  
Of course. People dying to corporations was a big source of dark entertainment for him.  
"..."  
"Now keep it that way."  
Roger calls, and the ravens glide into the open room, dropping the gear they had stolen from him last night.  
Theodores eyes widen in realisation, that Ike had Not seen him fully garbed.  
"...." Roger, seeing the faintness of relief in him has to note contemptly, "You're too close to outsiders."  
"?"  
Theodores eyes squint up again in confusion.  
He hadn't thought he was 'close' with anyone.  
"Don't look at me like that." Roger insists, "You know exactly what I mean."  
"....."  
Theodore lowers his gaze slowly across the floor.  
His idea of 'close' was probably the extreme. Definition: Speaking to, or being amongst people in Any way. Regardless of subject or time.  
"If you don't tighten up and do your job--"  
"I am." Theodore growls, " I know. My responsibility, I know what needs to be done if someone crosses upon these secrets."  
"......."  
For a moment, Roger just meets his sons stern gaze silently.  
"...Hoye…I'll expect you act on it then. Theo."  
"...."


End file.
